Kayla vs. The Potty
Kayla vs. The Potty is a episode of the Potty Blogs on Kayla & Rachel. Plot Kayla and Lisa comes in then Lisa said that Kayla has accidents in her pants then Kayla and Rachel talks and plays on the iPad. Two hours later Kayla puts the iPad down then Kayla stands up and then Kayla said she had to go and starts to cry then Lisa and Granny hears Kayla crying. Lisa’s guessing that Kayla feels the need to go right now then they get everything ready then Kayla is seated on the potty then they get the potty book and waits for Kayla to go they wait a while that they play cards and fall asleep Rachel comes in to cheak on Kayla making sure Kayla is okay. Two hours later Kayla is still sitting on the potty then Kayla poops then she pees then they celibrate because Kayla did it then Kayla wipes then after she gets off then washes her hands really good then Kayla goes back to the iPad. Quotes Lisa: Come on Kayla: I'm coming mom Rachel: Whats the problem Lisa: Um Kayla's been having accidents in her pants she's like been pooping in her pants and uh every time I wash her underwear she had like poop stains all over it I she needs to work on it. Rachel: Yeah Lisa: Feels like she needs to go she can she can call me or we can go in the bathroom and poop in the bathroom not in her pants because that's a accident in her pants right there. Rachel: oh Okay isn't it Kayla: aw I have a accident problem lately Rachel: What do you mean Kayla: I've been pooping in my pants and I didn't even know. Lisa: Kayla if you feel like you need to go call me. Kayla: OK I will Lisa: instead of pooping in your pants feels like you have the urge to go you can tell me. Kayla: OK I will tell you Kayla: and aw feels like have to Rachel: do you have to go Kayla: I don't know Rachel: your supposed to tell her if you have to go. Kayla: I know I'm supposed to tell her if I have to go. Rachel: I know Kayla: so she can uh and not have accidents I'm accident prom I have a accidents lately in my pants its not right she should leave me in there alone she can't go in there when I'm doing my buisness that's wrong. Rachel: I know you have a accident problem though and we need to fix that. Kayla: I know crazy Rachel: I know Kayla: crazy Rachel: I know 2 Hours Later Kayla: (laughing) Oh my gosh this is like a game or something like that. Rachel: I know Kayla: (when she has to go) I'm Going to put your iPad down I'm going to stand up. stands up and puts both of her hands in front of her pants and has her legs crossed Kayla: (when she has to go) I stopped playing the iPad. Rachel: if she doesn't hear you you can cry if you need to go. Kayla: (when she has to go) I I I Rachel: scream it Kayla: (when she has to go) I I I (Rachel laughing) Rachel: scream it so they can hear you Kayla: (when she has to go) I I I gotta go! Kayla: (starts crying) I gotta go! Lisa: This is it Kayla: I gotta go! Lisa: stand up Kayla: OK Lisa: Hurry! I'll pick her up Rachel: where are they taking her Lisa: they are taking her in here Lisa: set the toilet seat down Lisa: trying to get she has to go Granny: OK what am I missing Lisa: step on top of here Kayla: OK Lisa: get down for a sec Lisa: shut the door Granny: OK Lisa: OK her buttons undone her zipper is down and her pants and underwear is all the way down her pants and underwear should be down. Lisa: sit Kayla: I'm sitting now Lisa: sit Kayla: OK hold on a minute Lisa: OK her pants and underwear are all the way pulled down. Kayla: I'm sitting I'm going to sit Lisa: Wheres the book where is it Lisa: here it is Lisa: We’ll lets just wait here until Kayla does her business. Lisa: so we can get plenty of praise so we get the right idea. Lisa: I’ll just wait for Kayla Waiting, clock ticking when Kayla is sitting on the potty When Kayla is sitting on the potty Kayla: feel the urge to go Kayla: common Kayla do it I need to do it don't just stand there I need to do it to impress them I burted I need to go it felt like I needed to go I felt like I needed to go. Kayla: Your waiting on me Kayla: I just want things to stay like they always been. Kayla: We'll I probally just get off the toilet I probally just get off I don't think I have to go I just burted it out saying I have to go but no. Kayla: Oh I think I'm doing it Kayla: There not looking Kayla: Oh I'm going Kayla: Yeah I'm actually going Kayla: get out of here Kayla: I'm pushing Kayla: Some is coming out Kayla: Yeah Thank You Kayla: no I'm not done yet Kayla: I have the urge to poop Trivia *Kayla Lee sits on the potty for two hours. *Lisa Lee and Granny waits a while that they play cards and fall asleep. *Lisa and Granny has the potty book. *Lisa and Granny are in the bathroom with Kayla watching Kayla after Kayla said she needed to go. *This episode is a lot similar from the Rugrats episode Chuckie vs. The Potty. Category:Episodes